


2:37 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to focus on happy thoughts.





	2:37 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to focus on happy thoughts instead of current scratches.

THE END


End file.
